Norm (Crash Bandicoot)
Norm is one of Emperor Velo XXVII's intergalactic champions and is one of the characters from Crash Nitro Kart. He can divide himself into two different characters, Little Norm, his basic form, and Big Norm. Norm's home track is Out of Time and when he is racing, his big form lays down circular bubbles to slow his opponent down. His small form lays down square bubbles. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game Norm lays down TNT crates instead. In the GBA version, they are unlocked by beating their boss challenge in Out of Time. Little Norm Little Norm (known as Small Norm 'in ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled) is Norm's base form. He wears a blue beret and a striped turtleneck, and enjoys reading books, something Velo threatens to take away from him as punishment for losing a race. Little Norm sticks to the mime tradition by not speaking at any time at all, while his inner half Big Norm does all of the talking for him. Unlike his inner half, Norm doesn't enjoy racing and only does it because Velo tells him to. He doesn't tend to get on with Big Norm, since the latter loves to race and often gets into scrapes when the former doesn't cooperate with him. Despite of Norm's dislike for racing, he is actually a better racer than his inner half. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Small Norm is an unlockable character, and is an All Rounded-class racer. Unlike in Crash Nitro Kart, Small Norm is not completely silent. Instead, he makes whistling noises. His beta character portrait shows him as smug and more of a show-off, while his final character portrait shows him smiling like that of his original character portrait from Crash Nitro Kart. Big Norm '''Big Norm is Norm's inner half. While Norm is the quiet, small, and well behaved mime that he is supposed to be, Big Norm is loud, obnoxious, and rude. He is cocky, and despite his actions, he is very confident. For example, upon meeting Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex, he doubted their chances of beating him and Norm, which indeed he was wrong and complemented a well fought race against them on the track. Team Bandicoot took the compliment and told him no hard feelings was met, but in Team Cortex's favor it was a sign of weakness and told him to "Go away, you filthy clown!" something that Big Norm did not take lightly. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Big Norm is an unlockable character, and is Speed-class racer. He is shown to be more laid-back in the game. Carrying his good sport attitude from his debut game, he would reluctantly accept his defeat if he loses. Stats Little Norm: Crash Nitro Kart (GBA) *Speed: 10/10 *Acceleration: 10/10 *Turning: 10/10 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled *Speed: 5/7 *Acceleration: 5/7 *Turning: 5/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate Big Norm: Crash Nitro Kart (GBA) *Speed: 10/10 *Acceleration: 10/10 *Turning: 10/10 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled *Speed: 7/7 *Acceleration: 3/7 *Turning: 2/7 *Difficulty: Advanced Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Gallery See: Norm (Crash Bandicoot)/Gallery Trivia *Big Norm does not have an icon during the boss challenge with him in Crash Nitro Kart, despite the existence of one. It appears in the GBA version, however. *Despite Little Norm driving his kart with one hand in Crash Nitro Kart, in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled he uses both hands, like all other characters (except for Ripper Roo who uses his feet). Category:Crash Bandicoot characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional mimes Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003